When a military aircraft is assigned a mission in enemy territory, the selection of a flight path by which the aircraft can penetrate into and escape from the enemy territory is of critical concern. The selection of an optimal path is based upon a number of factors, including the terrain, the location of enemy threats, aircraft handling characteristics and other capabilities of the aircraft, ride quality and fuel and time constaints. An anticipated optimal flight path can be computed prior to the mission, but as the mission develops new situations may occur and new information become available along the route which may alter the optimal path. For example, "pop-up" threats may occur along the route and the aircraft may have to divert into uncharted territory where it may encounter previously unknown obstacles.